Before Secret Life
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The prequel for my story Secret Life. See how Anakin and Ahsoka got together and how they react to the unexpected surprises.
1. Breaking Up with Rex

**This is the story you've all been waiting for. This is what happens before Secret Life. And just like Secret Life, it will have some songs in it. I don't own a single one of them.**

Ahsoka went to meet up with Rex. It was their first anniversary. She wanted tonight to be special. He told her to meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. When she got there, she was in complete shock. Rex had set up a picnic with candles lit all around the blanket. He stood by a fountain holding two glasses of wine.

"Hey there, beautiful." She smiled and went over to him. "Happt Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. You did all this for me?" He handed her a glass.

"Of course I did. I love you and I want our first anniversary to be special for you. I want things to be perfect."

"I love you too, Rex." They kissed, then sat down at the picnic. They enjoyed the fresh fruit and sweet pastries. When they were done, they went back to Ahsoka's room. Rex and Ahsoka usually slept together, but they never had sex. She was never ready and she still wasn't. Rex was positive that tonight was the night they finally would. Once they were in the room, Ahsoka kissed Rex and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He took this as a sign to go on. He picked her up by her thighs and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and placed himself on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck to deepen the kiss. Rex was going to wait for her to make the first move, but he got impatient. He reached up and lightly grabbed her breasts. She pulled away in surprise. "Rex! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to let you make the first move, but I got a little impatient."

"Rex, we're not having sex." This took him by surprise.

"What?"

"Rex, I'm still not ready. You know that."

"I figured you were ready for this. It's been a year."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to have sex with you." He sighed in frustration and got off of her.

"Dammit, Ahsoka. You should be ready for this by now."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not. I'm only fifteen."

"And I'm eleven. I've been ready for this for a year.

"Rex, you have the mind, body and testosterone level of a thrity year old man. You should be ready, but I shouldn't be. I thought you said you would wait for me."

"I figured you would be ready in a year." She stood up.

"So, you thought that in a year, you would be able to bang me?"

""Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad."

"But that's what you were thinking."

"But I never said that. Come on, Ahsoka. I'm a man. I have my own needs. I've respected yours. I ask this little thing from you."

"Little? Rex, you're asking me to basically give you my virginity. That's not little. That's a huge deal for me. I'm not ready for this and you should respect that."

"Ahsoka, I have respected that for the longest time. It's run out. We are having sex tonight." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, Rex. We're not. If you can't respect the fact that I'm not ready, we'll never have sex."

"If that's how you feel, fine. We're done." He turned to leave.

"So, that's it? You're breaking up with me because I won't have se with you? Are you freaking serious?"

"Yes. If you can't do this for me, then there can't be an us." He left after that. Ahsoka was feeling a mixture of emotions: anger, guilt, frustration, but most of all pain and sadness. Rex just left her and she felt it was her fault. She laid on the bed and buried her head in her pillow. She felt the hot tears fall from her eyes and down her cheek. In a matter of seconds, she was crying her eyes out into her pillow. There was a knock at the door.

"Snips? You in there?" It was Anakin, her master. She didn't want to see anybody at the moment.

"Go away!" Anakin opened the door and came in anyway. He saw his young Padawan lying on her bed practically bawling her eyes out. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly stroked her back.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Master. I don't want to talk about it." He could feel the mixture of feelings boiling inside the young girl.

"Ahsoka, talk to me. I'm your master and your friend. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

"Rex is what happened."

"Rex?" Anakin was confused by this.

"Rex and I have been together for a year. Today was our anniversary."

"Did he forget?" She sat up.

"No, but he broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready to have sex with him. He said that a year was more than enough time to be ready and... I just can't..." She started to cry again. Anakin pulled her towards him and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He gently stroked her montrals.

"It's okay. It's okay, Ahsoka. You're too good for Rex and he was too ignorant to see how stupid he was to leave you. It's his loss." She pulled her head out of his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I broke the rules by being with Rex."

"Ahsoka, I'm not mad at you because you broke the rules. I do all the time. You're upset and I'm not going to yell at you. Rex and I are going to have a talk later. Right now, you need a friend." She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, Master. You're a great friend." He smiled back at her.

"You're welcome, Snips. Get some rest." He laid her back down and stood up.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind... staying with me tonight?" He was a little surprised by the quesion, but understood because of how upset she was.

"Sure, Snips." He climbed in her bed and laid next to her. She snuggled up against him. He hesitated, but wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight, Skyguy."

"Goodnight, Snips." He soon heard gentle purring from her. He was going to leave after she fell asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to. He just relaxed and drifted to sleep as well.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning, Anakin woke up with the sun in his eyes. He looked down and saw his tiny Padawan asleep next to him. He then remembered what happened the previous night. Ahsoka told him about her and Rex. She told him how Rex broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him. Anakin was going to have a talk with his captain later. Ahsoka was heart broken and he hates seeing her like that. Hopefully, when she wakes up, she'll forget everything that happened. If not, he would have to think of something to cheer her up. If she isn't happy, Anakin wouldn't be happy. She stirred a bit, then slowly opened her baby blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Morning, Snips." She smiled back at him.

"Morning, Master." She sat up and stretched out her arms. Just for the heck of it, he started to tickle her sides. She giggled and laugh at this. "M-Master! S-Stop!"

"Not a chance, Snips." He tickled her along her stomach. She laughed harder as she struggled to get away from him.

"M-Master! Pl-lease!"

"Since you said please." He stopped tickling her. She was breathing heavily. She glared at him, smiling. He smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"What was that for?" He figured he shouldn't mention Rex right now.

"To wake you up."

"I was already awake, Master."

"Well, I made you more awake. You're welcome." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, besides tickling me to death, how else do you plan to torture me today?" He smirked at her.

"How about kicking your butt in sparring?" She smirked as well.

"Alright. I would love to kick your butt in sparring... again."

"Hey! I let you win last time."

"Really? What about the other hundreds of time I beat you sparring?"

"I always let you win. I know how you get when you lose."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Master." She got up and stretched again. "Now, leave so I can get ready."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the training room." He got up and left. Ahsoka went to the refresher, took a quick shower, and got dressed. She grabbed her lightsaber and latched it to her belt. When she opened the door to leave, Rex was standing outside. Ahsoka then remembered last night and was furious.

"What do you want?"

"Ahsoka, can we talk about this?"

"We have nothing to talk about." She walked past him and headed to the training room. Rex followed her.

"Please. We need to talk about what happened last night." She turned to him.

"Okay. It was our anniversaty, you thought I would have sex with you, and you broke up with me because I would have sex with you. Why? Because you're nothing but a horny bastard. We talked about it. Good bye." She turned and kept walking. Rex refused to give up. He kept following her.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. What I said and did was stupid and self centered."

"No kidding."

"But, I think we can get past this and start over."

"No." He walked in front of her.

"Ahsoka, please. I love you and I was wrong to do this to you. Can't you ever forgive me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. You said what you meant. It's over.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

Don't bother me. Don't talk to me unless we're on a mission. Do not come to see me during your down time. Don't come anywhere near me. We're done." She turned and kept walking to the training room. Rex didn't follow her this time. He knew she was serious and pissed at him. He turned and left. Ahsoka made it to the training room and met up with Anakin. "Hey, Master."

"Hey, Snips. Woah!" He took a step back.

"What?"

"Calm it down a little, Snips. I can just feel all kinds of anger in you. What's going on?"

"Oh. I just ran into Rex in the halls. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Ahsoka, anger is radiating off of you like heat on the sun. That's not nothing."

"You're over exaggerating, Master."

"Oh, no I'm not. I haven't even started to over exaggerate. I think you should meditate a little before you do anything else."

"Master, I don't like to meditate."

"I know, but you need to. You're too angry. I'm sure every Jedi in teh temple can feel it."

"Okay. Now, you're over exaggerating."

"Only a little. Come on. We'll go back to my quarters and you're going to meditate." She sighed.

"Fine. I'll meditate." He smiled at her.

"Good girl. Let's go." They left the training room and headed to Anakin's quarters. They reached his room and he closed the door. "Sit down."

She sat in the middle of the floor and crossed her legs. Anakin closed the blinds and lit a few candles around her.

"It just got romantic all of a sudden." They both chuckled.

"Alright, Ahsoka. Close your eyes and concentrate." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want you to think of things that make you happy or calms you. Focus on that and let go of your anger."

She breathed deeply. She started to think about when she was a child. She remembered the day she met Master Plo Koon. She remembered all of her friends she played with. She remembered all the pranks she and her friends pulled on the Jedi Masters. She then started to think about things that calmed her. She thought about the calm oceans on Naboo. The peaceful mountains on Alderran. The sound of children laughing. Green fields and flower patures. She felt at peace and calmed. As much as she doesn't like meditation, it always helps her. Anakin felt her calm down. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"How do you feel, Snips?"

"Calm and peaceful."

"See. Meditation always helps."

"I know. I know." She stood up. "I just don't like it sometimes."

"At least it didn't take forgever like it usually does."

"True. So, you wanna do some sparring?"

"You just meditated and calmed down and you want to spar?"

"Yep." He shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go."


	3. Ahsoka Sings

Anakin and Ahsoka finally finished sparring. Ahsoka won again and Anakin, of course, was saying otherwise.

"You cheated, Snips."

"I did not cheat. You just can't accept the fact that I'm better at sparring than you."

"Yeah because it's hard to admit something that isn't true."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Master. So, what else are we doing today?"

"I was actually going out today. You can do whatever you wan as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble? Where would you get such an idea." He stopped and looked at her.

"This coming from the girl who put a cherry bomb in Master Windu's quarters. The same girl who made Master Plo believe that you were pregnant just so you could get out of going on a mission. The same girl who takes my lightsaber and hides it every week. The same girl..."

"Okay. Okay. I get it, Master. I promise I'll stat out of trouble. And just to put your mind at ease, I'll spend the day with Barriss. Does that make you feel better?" He wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, Snips."

"Come on, Master. I promise I'll stay out of trouble." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. Ahsoka knew he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes. He relented and sighed.

"Alright. I trust you. If you get into any trouble today, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She looked past him and frown.

"Well, get ready to lock me down because this is going to get me in a lot of trouble." Anakin turned and saw Rex coming down the hall. He saw them, but kept his head down and walked past them. Ahsoka was glad he made the right choice. She didn't want him near her. Anakin turned to her.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay away from me. I don't want to deal with him."

"Maybe I should stay with you."

"No. Go on. Go do... whatever the heck you do when you leave the temple. I'll be fine."

"Snips, everytime you say that, you get into trouble I'm the one that gets yelled at for it. I'm not taking any chances with you."

"You do know this means that you have to spend all day with me, right?"

"If it keeps you out of trouble, I don't care."

"Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"How about we go get some lunch at your favorite diner?"

"Dexter's?"

"Yep."

"Yay. Let's go." They went down to the hangar, jumped in Anakin's speeder, and left the temple. They arrived at Dexter's a few minutes later. They took their seats and ordered their food. "You must really want me to stay out of trouble. You usually never take me to Dexter's unless it's for my birthday or you're trying to tell me bad news."

"I just don't want you to end up killing Rex. That won't look good with you and the Council."

"I know, but he makes me angry. We've been together for a year and he hits me with this bullshit."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Snips. You shouldn't be saying things like that. You're fifteen."

"Master, I'm a fifteen year old girl that's a Jedi and fights for a living and yet you have a problem with me cursing? Things must really go differently in your mind."

"This isn't about me, Ahsoka. Who taught you how to curse like that anyway?"

"I spend a lot of time with the clones in my down time. They say a lot of things that I pick up on. I'll curse rex out like that soon enough."

"Ahsoka, listen to me. You have to put this incident with Rex behind you. What happened happened and neither one of you can change that. Rex made a stupid mistake and you should be the bigger person here and move on. You're an amazing girl. You're a smart, talented, beautiful young woman. Rex was lucky to be with you, but he blew his chance. You're better than him and he doesn't deserve you. You can find someone way better."

"Master, are you encouraging me to find someone else to be with? That's against the Code."

"That never stopped you the first time around."

"I know, but you're my master. Shouldn't you be trying to get me to follow the Code and not fall in love?"

"Look, Ahsoka. I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like the Code myself and I break it a lot of times. I know I shouldn't encourage you to break it too, but breaking the Code gives you a taste of freedom. Of what it's like to be a regular person without worrying about the Jedi and the war. Things that calm you and keep you sane. Every Jedi one time or other has broken the Code. It's not easy to stick to. Everyone has broken the rules. Me, Master Fisto, Master Kenobi, even Master Yoda and Master Windu. All have broken the Code at least once in their life. Some never do it again. Others still do. It only matters as long as you don't let it get in the way of being a Jedi. You've been with Rex for a year. I've noticed that made you stronger, fiercer. You having someone in your life to love you makes you stronger. It's up to you if you want to try and find love again. I'm not saying you have to, I'm not saying you don't. It's your decision."

"Thanks, Master. That means a lot."

"You're welcome, Snips. Also, tonight, you and I are going out."

"Out? Out where?"

"I know this spot downtown that I'm sure you're going to love."

"Master, if this is another trick..."

"No trick, Snips. I promise. I just want to take you out for a little fun." She glared at him for a moment.

"Alright. I somewhat trust you. So, what is this place?"

"It's kinda like a poetry clubhouse. People come and speak their minds through poetry and on Friday nights, they have singing contests."

"But, today is Friday."

"Exactly and I know how much you like to sing."

"No."

"Snips."

"No. You know I don't like singing in public."

"Ahsoka, you have an amazing voice. You can't keep it hidden."

"Yes, I can. It makes me nervous knowing all those people are staring at me."

"Then pretend they're not. Pretend that your in your room alone and sing."

"It's not that easy, Master. I'm not doing it."

"Alright, fine. You don't have to, but at least go there. Just for a fun night out with your master."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Great. Be ready by eight and we'll head out."

**Later that Night**

Anakin and Ahsoka were ready and left for the poetry clubhouse. When they got there, they were seated in time for the performance.

"Alright. Next up, we have Sindy Valen singing 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj." They applauded as the girl went up and the music started playing.

_This one is for the boys with the boomer system_  
><em>Top down, AC with the cooler system<em>  
><em>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<em>  
><em>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>  
><em>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal<em>  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>  
><em>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<em>  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<em>  
><em>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<em>  
><em>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<em>  
><em>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<em>  
><em>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_This one is for the boys in the polos_  
><em>Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls<em>  
><em>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<em>  
><em>But I think I like him better when he dolo<em>  
><em>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<em>  
><em>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<em>  
><em>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<em>  
><em>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<em>  
><em>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<em>  
><em>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine sude<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
><em>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<em>  
><em>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<em>  
><em>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<em>  
><em>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

__Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>_

Everyone applauded. Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"She was great."

"Yeah, she was. Now it's time for the real show." The announcer went back up.

"Alright. We have a late entry in the contest. Let's give it up for Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka's eyes went wide and she looked to Anakin.

"Go on up, Snips."

"You said yuo wouldn't sign me up for this."

"Come on up, Ahsoka." She glared at Anakin and went up to the stage.

"I'm actually kinda nervous. My friend didn't tell me he sighed me up."

"Don't worry. We're all family here. Let's show her some love." Everyone applauded for her. "What are you going to sing tonight?"

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "I think I'll sing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele."

"Alright. Let's go." The band started playing. Ahsoka took a deep breath.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch,<em>  
><em>it's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear<em>  
><em>Go head and sell me out<em>  
><em>and I'll lay your shit bare<em>

_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And its bring me out the dark<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_Baby I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there<em>  
><em>It Reminds you of the home we shared<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

__We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>With a beating<em>_

_Roll your soul through every open door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turned my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>It all, it all it all,<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_Could have had it all  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<br>You played it, you played it  
>You played it, you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>_

Everyone stood up and applauded, especially Anakin. Ahsoka wasn't as mad as she was at him to begin with. She was happy she did this. She smiled and took a bow. The annoncer came up to her.

"I believe we have tonight's winner. The lovely Ahsoka Tano!" Everyone applauded again. Ahsoka took another bow and ran to Anakin to hug him.

"I knew you could do it, Snips."

"Thank you, Master."

"Hey, Ms. Tano. Every winner has to give an encore. Come on back up here." She smiled at Anakin and went back on the stage. "We see how you handle something upbeat. How about something slowed down."

"Alright. I got one. I'll sing 'I Believe in You and Me.""

"Alright. A little love song. Let's do it."

_I believe in you and me  
>I believe that we will be<br>In love eternally  
>But as far as I can see<em>

_You will always be  
>The one<br>For me  
>Oh yes you will<em>

_And I believe in dreams again  
>I believe that love will never end<br>And like the river finds  
>The sea<em>

_I once was lost  
>Now I'm free<br>'Cause I believe in you  
>And me<em>

_I will never leave your side  
>I will never hurt your pride<br>When all the chips are down, baby  
>You know I'll always be around<em>

_Just to be right where  
>You are<br>My love  
>You know I love you, boy<em>

_I will never leave you out  
>I will always let you in, boy<br>To places no one's ever been  
>Deep inside<em>

_Can't you see  
>That I believe in you<br>And me_

_And maybe I'm a fool  
>To feel the way I do<br>I will play the fool forever  
>Just to be with you forever<em>

_I believe in miracles  
>And Ooooooooh<br>For miracles_

_And just maybe you're my dream  
>Come true<em>

_I was lost  
>Now I'm free, oh baby<br>"Cause I believe  
>I do, believe in you and me<em>

_See I was lost  
>Now I'm free<br>'Cause I believe in you  
>And me<em>

_Believe in you  
>And me<em>

More applause. People walking by the club came in to she her sing. The announcer went on stage.

"This girl is amazing. Incredible. Where has this girl been this whole time. Ya'll show her some love." Everyone cheered and threw flowers at her feet. She stepped down from the stage and went to Anakin.

"You still mad about me doing this?"

"A little, but I'm glad you did. I never knew my singing would get this much feedback."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Come on. Let's go home."


	4. Love

Anakin and Ahsoka made it back to the temple. Anakin walked Ahsoka back to her room.

"Master, I would kill you right now if I didn't have such a good time."

"I told you you would enjoy it. Like a said, a voice like yours shouldn't be kept a secret. Other people should hear it."

"I would disagree, but that much positive feedback says otherwise. Thanks, Master."

"You're welcome, Snips." Ahsoka leaned up and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and suddenly kissed her lips. Ahsoka was a bit stunned, but gave into the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Ahsoka felt a mixture of things: confusion, bliss, and pleasure. She was kissing her master and he was kissing her back. She didn't understand why this was happening, but part of her was glad it was. Anakin felt the same way. He never thought he would feel the same way. He never thought he'd feel something for Ahsoka. She was fifteen years old and he had a wife. Crap, his wife. He was married to Padme. He broke away from the kiss and stared at Ahsoka. Before he could speak, she interupted him.

"I'm so sorry, Master. That was..." Before she finished her sentence, she went in her room and locked the door. Anakin stood there, trying to process what just happened. He shook it off and walked back to his room. On Ahsoka's room, she was having a heart attack. Her master just kissed her. What did this mean? Why would he kiss her? She was confused in so many ways. She went to the refresher, took a shower, and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Ahsoka woke up the next morning in a strange mood. The events from last night played over and over in her head. Confronting Rex, the singing contest, the kiss she and Anakin shared. It was all too overwhelming for her. she figured it was best that she avoided him today. They both needed sme time away from each other. She felt nervous, upset, mad at herself, and other emotions that she couldn't explain. She did the only thing that helped her confusion: sing. She ofund herself singing a song that refered to Anakin.

_Oooooh_  
><em>Can you feel me when I think about you? <em>  
><em>With every breath I take <em>  
><em>Every minute, no matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wonderin' the desert _  
><em>For a thousand days <em>  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage <em>  
><em>But I always see your face, baby <em>

_I'm missing you so much _  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side <em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh <em>

_The stars are burning _  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling <em>  
><em>My heart is yearning <em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry <em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling <em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _  
><em>(Won't you save me)<em>  
><em>There's gonna be a monsoon <em>  
><em>When you get back to me <em>  
><em>Ohhhh baby <em>

_I'm missing you so much _  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh <em>

_So let this drought come to an end _  
><em>And make this desert flower again <em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me<em>  
><em>Stick around me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby, oh<em>  
><em>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<em>  
><em>So hurry baby<em>  
><em>Don't waste no more time<em>  
><em>And I need you here <em>  
><em>I can't explain <em>  
><em>the day without you <em>  
><em>Is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ohhohoh <em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh <em>  
><em>Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh<em>

She was confused even more. She started to think that she was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same about her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to se him, but she figured that talking to him about this was the only way ease her tension. She got up and got dressed. When she opened the door, Anakin was standing outside her door.

"Master."

"Hey, Ahsoka. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too. Come on in." She moved to the side and he walked in. She closed the door and turned to him.

"What did you want to talk about, Ahsoka?"

"You go first. I think we have the same subject in mind."

"Yeah. What happened last night."

"Yeah. I am so... confused about that. I almost didn't come out of my room this morning."

"Same here. I thought about it all night and I realized something. Something that I felt I've known for a long time."

"What?" He walked up to her and kissed her. Ahsoka's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. He did feel the same way about her. Either that or he enjoys kissing his Padawan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He loved feeling her against him. He felt that their bodies belonged together. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. He said the words that made Ahsoka's heart beat out of her chest.

"I love you, Ahsoka." She gasped and could hardly breathe. Anakin was worried when she didn't respond. He thought she didn't love him. He was about to pulled away when Ahsoka kissed him again. Anakin was taken by surprise, but embraced the kiss. He rubbed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She parted her lips and let him in. He eagerly explored her mouth and she explored his. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you too, Master." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hugged her.

"I didn't think you felt the same." They broke apart.

"If I didn't, do you think I would've kissed you back?" He gave her a devious smirk.

"You're Ahsoka. You'd be surprised what you do." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't go around kissing random men."

"And I don't go around kissing random girls."

"Really? Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, doesn't kiss random girls? I must be a lucky girl to be with you." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"And I must be the luckest man in the galaxy to be with you." She blushed. He kissed her again. She embraced him and pulled him closer to her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, their lips never parting. Ahsoka ran her tiny fingers through his thick grown hair. Their tongues met and danced with each other. Anakin ran his hands down her sides and carressed her. Ahsoka took this the wrong way. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. Anakin was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Master, I'm not ready to have sex."

"I know that. We're not having sex."

"But you..."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm not trying to have sex with you and I won't get made that you're not ready. I'm not Rex. I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for or leave you because you're not ready."

"You'll wait for me?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes. I'll wait until you're ready. I won't force you to do anything."

"That's the same thing Rex said when we first got together."

"Like I said, I'm not Rex. This is me. I keep my word, especially with this situation. I will never do anything to hurt you and I will not force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I love you and that will always come first. Nothing else." She heard the truth in his voice and felt ashamed that she accused him of being like Rex. He wasn't Rex. He was completely different. He was sweet and caring and loving.

"I'm sorry about that." He softly stroked her cheek.

"It's okay. You just got out of a relationship with a man that doesn't know how lucky he was just to be with you. He wanted more than what he had. I'm happy to be with you and I won't push the boundaries of that. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again and Anakin laid down next to her. She cuddled up next him and rested her head on his chest. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her hand. She giggled at him and he smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her. He loved seeing her happy and at peace. He would always do whatever he could to keep her that way. He never wanted to disappoint her or make her sad in the least. He would never be able to forgive himself if he made her cry or upset. He felt that now, it was his duty to keep her happy at all times. They spent the whole day in Ahsoka's room, talking and kissing until late that night. They had completely lost track of time. Anakin looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"Ahsoka, it's late. We have to get some sleep."

"Okay." She never moved.

"Ahsoka, are you going to move?"

"Why? You don't want to stay with me?"

"Of course I do, but what if someone comes looking for me in the morning?"

"They can reach you on your commlink." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You really don't want me to leave, do you?" She answered by wrapping her arm around his torso. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. I'll stay. Goodnight, Ahsoka."

"Goodnight, Anakin." They both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Baby Talk

Ahsoka woke up the next morning in Anakin's arms. They were together and they loved each other. She still felt a little bad about accusing Anakin of trying to have sex with her. She knew how much different he was from Rex. He accepts her for who she is. She knows she doesn't have to change herself for him. She lightly ran her finger down his scar over his left eye. She remembered when he told her how he got that scar. Ventress gave it to him. In a way, Ahsoka was glad he had it. It showed that he wasn't as invincible as people make him out to be. He, too, could get hurt like everyone else. Everyone saw him as the Chosen One. The one who was to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. She saw him as Anakin Skywalker, her master and her lover. She was one of the few people that saw him as a normal person and she loved him with all her heart. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She put her hand on her chest and their heartbeats matched. She knew they were meant to be together. She didn't care what the Code says. She's broken the rules before. This wouldn't be any different. Being with Anakin was worth risking being a Jedi for. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka on his chest. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning, beautiful." She lightly blushed.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years." She lightly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another passionate kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Ahsoka then became worried.

"Master, how are we going to hide out relationship from everyone?"

"The same way you were able to keep your relationship with Rex a secret: act casual. We act the same way in public like we always did. Don't anything seem to obvious."

"Are you sure we can pull it off?"

"You did for a year."

"But that's different. I don't see Rex as much as I see you. I'm with you almost every minute of the day. That'll complicate things a bit."

"Ahsoka, no one is better at keeping secrets than us. Don't downsize yourself. If you set your mind to something, you always get the outcome you want. Just pretend that we're Master and Padawan in public and behind closed doors, we're lovers. We can make this work. I know we can."

"I hope you're right." He kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay." They got up and headed down to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat at a table by themselves. Anakin mostly talked and Ahsoka half listened. Her mind was on something else. She had been thinking about this since she was with Rex, but she never talked to Rex about it because she knew how he felt. Anakin noticed she was a bit off.

"Ahsoka?" She snapped back.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Ahsoka, am I going to have to pick through your brain to find out?"

"You promised you wouldn't do that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong but...I was just thinking. How do you feel...about having kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah. Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Honestly, no. I never really thought about it. What brought this up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it since I was with Rex. Just settling down and raising a family. I never talked to him about it. I knew he didn't want kids. I would've been waisting my time talking to him about it."

"Ahsoka, why do you want kids?"

"Well, I've always wanted a family of my own. I want to have a child to teach and nurture and care for. I would love it in every way and it would love me back. Just the feeling of being wanted and loved by a child of my own." Anakin smiled at her.

"That's beautiful, Ahsoka."

"Thanks, but it's what I want."

"Maybe one day, we will have a child. We'll love it and care for it and be there for it."

"I doubt it. That's against the Code."

"Us being together is against the Code. It wouldn't make a difference. If you want a child, then nothing, not even the Jedi, should get in the way of that."

"But do you want a child, Anakin? If you don't, we shouldn't try to have one."

"Of course I want a child. Why would I pass up an opportunity to have a little person that looks like us." Ahsoka giggled. He took her hand in his. "But seriously, having a child would be a gift and a blessing. If we do have a child, we'll do what we can to keep it and protect it."

"What would we do if I get pregnant? If the Council finds out, they'll probably expell us both or separate us from the baby."

"Don't worry. That won't happen. If you do get pregnant, we'll figure something out. We won't lose our child if we are to have one."

"Anakin, we'd be risking a lot."

"Ahsoka, I would risk my life for you. Nothing will ever, ever change that. I love you."

"I love you too." They finished their food and left the cafeteria. They headed down to the training room. Ahsoka swtiched to Padawan mode as they went to different sides of the room. "So, what's today's lesson, Master?"

"Today, you're going to learn to avoid being shot at without your lightsaber." He used the Force to unclip her lightsaber from her belt and caught it in his hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You need to learn to use your natural reflexes because you won't always have your lightsaber. This will test your reflexes, speed, and flexibility."

"If you want to test my flexibilty, I could just do this." She did a back bend and Anakin playfully rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Snips. You know that's not what I meant." She giggled and flipped over and landed on her feet. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's start you off at Level One: regular battle droid." He set the machine and turned it on. Ahsoka took a ready stance and waited for the machine to shoot at her. Three shots came at once and she backflipped and dodged all of them. The shots came three at a time and she used her speed and flexibility to dodge them. "Alright. Not bad, Snips."

"Thanks."

"Let's try something harder. How about... Level Four: Super Battle Droid."

"Bring it on." This level was much more difficult. Ahsoka had to move around a lot more and faster. She was close to getting shot many times, but avoided them all. Anakin turned off the machine. "Okay, that was a little harder."

"Yeah. Let's see how you handle a whole droid battalion."

"Don't even think about it." He chuckled at her.

"I'm kidding. We'll try that another day. That's enough training for today." Obi-Wan walked in.

"Anakin. Ahsoka. There you two are."

"Hey, Master." He put is arm around Ahsoka's shoulder playfully. "Snips just finished with her training."

"He tried to kill me."

"I did not." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Knock it off, you two."

"Alright. I'm sorry for my Padawan's rude comment." She glared at him. "You were looking for us?"

"Yes. The Council is sending you on a mission. There was an assassination attempt on Senator Bail Organa. Our sources say it was a bounty hunter working for the Hutts. We need you and Ahsoka to go undercover to find out the truth."

"Sure. What planet?"

"Tatooine." Anakin face became serious and Ahsoka knew why. He hated Tatooine. It was his home planet and it had horrible memories.

"Can't someone else go?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I know how much you hate Tatooine, but the Council personally chose you. You know that planet better than any one else. You're the only one that can go on this mission." He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good. You and Ahsoka are to leave out tomorrow morning." He turned and left the room. Ahsoka turned to him.

"Master, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka." She stood in front of him and looked in his eyes.

"Master, I know you hate Tatooine, but that's not the issue right now. We have to focus on the mission. You have to try your best not to let your past affect it. I know it's hard, but you have to try." He looked back at her and knew she understood what he was going through. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I'll try, Ahsoka. Thank you for being so understanding."

"I wouldn't be anything else." They broke apart and smiled at each other. "Come on. Let's go get packed for the trip."

"Right behind you, Snips."


	6. What Happened on Tatooine

The next morning, Anakin and Ahsoka were getting ready to leave for Tatooine. They put their things in the _Twilight _and took off. While in hyperspace, Anakin was still angry and upset about going back to his home planet. The planet he was a slave. The planet where his mother was killed. The planet that made his life a living hell. Ahsoka could feel his emotions changing in the Force. She got out of her chair and went over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit. He sighed in relief when he saw it was her.

"Master, are you okay?" He put his hand over hers.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Master, I know how much you hate Tatooine, but you never told me why." He sighed.

"It's complicated, Ahsoka."

"What's so complicated about it? Master Kenobi told me that you were a slave, but I can feel that it's much bigger than that. Something happened down there that you won't tell me about. I can help you with this, but only if you let me, Master." He lightly chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Master' all the time. You can call me Anakin."

"I know. It's going to take some time to get used to." She mentally shook her head. "You're getting off topic. What happened to you on Tatooine that was so horrible?"

"It wasn't what happened to me." Ahsoka was confused. Anakin took her hand and led her in front of him and sat her on his lap. "It was what happened to my mother."

"Your mother? You never talked about her. What happened?" Anakin started to tear up just thinking about it.

"It was before the Clone Wars. I was still a Padawan at the time. I was having horrible nightmares about her being in pain. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. Something was happening to her and I didn't know what. I went to Tatooine to find her. I found out that she was sold to a moisture farmer who freed her and married her. I found him and he told me that she was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders a month earlier. I went out to look for her and I found her in a hut of a tusken camp. She was alive when I found her, but...I couldn't save her. She died in my arms. I was so inraged and angry. Those monsters killed her. I killed them. All of them. Every single raider in that village. Not just the men, but the men. And the children too." Ahsoka lightly gasped as he said this and felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Anakin..."

"I know it was wrong, but...they took my mother's life. I took theirs. I couldn't let them get away with that. The memory of that day still haunts me. Everytime I close my eyes, I see it. I see her die. I see myself killing them all. Nothing takes away the pain...nothing but you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Ever since the day you became my Padawan, I haven't had that nightmare. All I can dream about...is you. You take the pain away. You make me forget all about it. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Ever." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"Because...I was afraid of what you would think. Back then, I didn't know that I was going to fall so deeply in love with you. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't want anything to jeopordize that." She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart and they looked in each others eyes.

"You will never lose me, Anakin. No matter what happens...

_I'm so in love_  
><em>I'm still in love<em>

_I've never met a love quite before_  
><em>until I saw your face<em>  
><em>and watching stars without you<em>  
><em>my soul cries<em>  
><em>my hething heart<em>  
><em>is full of pain<em>  
><em>when we're apart<em>  
><em>the aching<em>

_I'm kissing you_  
><em>I'm kissing you<em>

_You're my father_  
><em>you're my soldier<em>  
><em>you protect me, boy you save me<em>  
><em>you're my best friend<em>  
><em>you're my husband<em>  
><em>you are my doctor, counselor, <em>  
><em>provider, professor, my everything<em>

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I love you_  
><em>I need you, I need you, I need you, I can't live without you<em>  
><em>I trust you, I trust you, with every ounce of me<em>  
><em>Just teach me, boy teach me, just take me<em>

_When we make love I can feel all your spirits_  
><em>deep inside of me<em>  
><em>Baby you're so pure<em>

_I'm Kissing you forever, and ever, and ever_  
><em>I love Kissing you (kissing you, kissing you)<em>

_Boy I love everything about you baby_  
><em>it's been so many years since we fell in love<em>  
><em>we got something special baby<em>  
><em>we can cry together<em>  
><em>we can grow together<em>  
><em>be ourselves together<em>  
><em>and I love you more than music<em>  
><em>yes I love you more than music<em>

_I rather be kissing you, oh_  
><em>I'm kissing you oh<em>

"Nothing is going to tear us apart." He kissed her again.

"I love when you sing. You make me feel at peace. Sing something else."

"Okay."

_I'm a train wreck in the morning _  
><em>I'm a bitch in the afternoon <em>  
><em>Every now and then without warning <em>  
><em>I can be really mean towards you <em>

_I'm a puzzle yes indeed _  
><em>Ever complex in every way <em>  
><em>And all the pieces aren't even in the box <em>  
><em>And yet, you see the picture clear as day <em>

_I don't know why you love me _  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>You catch me when I fall <em>  
><em>Accept me flaws and all <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>

_I neglect you when I'm working _  
><em>When I need attention I tend to nag <em>  
><em>I'm a host of imperfection <em>  
><em>And you see past all that <em>

_I'm a peasant by some standards _  
><em>But in your eyes I'm a queen <em>  
><em>You see potential in all my flaws <em>  
><em>And that's exactly what I need <em>

_I don't know why you love me _  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>You catch me when I fall <em>  
><em>Accept me flaws and all <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

__I don't know why you love me _  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>You catch me when I fall <em>  
><em>Accept me flaws and all <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you <em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>_

Anakin smiled and kissed her. "You're a perfect angel."

"No, I'm not. I'm not perfect, nor an angel."

"You are to me and that's all that matters. You're perfect in everyway. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're spunky, creative, full of energy. You're flawless. You are the type of woman that every man prays for. I'm not worthy to be with you, but you still chose me and I don't know why."

"There are hundreds of reason why. You're handsome, intellegent, caring, and understanding. You're also impulsive, hard headed, and ignorant."

"Okay. You just went from complementing me to insulting me."

"Those are the things that I love about you. You have flaws just like everyone else and you know it. People see you as Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear. I see you as Anakin Skywalker, a regular guy with different talents. I don't want you to think that I always look at you the way others do. I see the real you. I see underneath all the power and abilities you possess. And I see a man with flaws and troubles like any normal person. People make it seem that you have to do this and that to be perfect. For me, you're perfect just the way you are." A tear fell from his eye. Ahsoka frowned. "Did I upset you?"

"No. You said exactly what I wanted to hear. I've always known that you were the only one that saw me as me. And not the Chosen One from a prophacy. You don't expect everything from me. You love me for who I am and I love you for excepting me."

"You don't have to change yourself for me."

"And you will never have to change yourself for me. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. They made out almost the whole way to Tatooine. They came out of hyperspace a few hours later. They orbited the planet and landed in the outskirts. Ahsoka was still sitting in Anakin's lap. "I guess the fun's over."

"Looks like it. Now, the mission begins."


	7. Captured

Anakin and Ahsoka got out of the ship and got in their speeder. They headed for town.

"Anakin, who exactly are we looking for?"

"A bounty hunter named Greedo. He was the same bounty hunter that kidnapped the chairman of Pantora's daugthers. The Council believes he was the same guy that tried to asssassinate Sentor Organa."

"How can we know for sure?"

"That's what we're here to figure out. We get close to him and get him to confess to us that he did."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Have a little faith, Snips. We're not going to do this is one day. If he did it, we'll get him to tell us."

"And what if he didn't do it?"

"Then we leave. Hopefully, he doesn't recognize me."

"What do you mean?"

"Greedo and I grew up together. We didn't exactly get along. We fought almost everyday. If he does recognize me, you'll have to talk to him. He doesn't know you, so he may tell you something."

"The sooner we get a confession, the sooner we can leave this dustball."

"My thoughts exactly." They made it to town and parked their speeder. They got out and started to walked around. There were all kinds of smugglers, dealers and bounty hunters everywhere. After being in this town, Ahsoka didn't have that many complaints about Coruscant anymore.

"How are we going to find Greedo in this place?"

"Let's try a cantina."

"Wait a minute. If he works for Jabba, wouldn't he be at his palace?"

"When bounty hunters fail a mission, they come to a cantina to get drunk before they go back to Jabba."

"So they wouldn't feel as much pain."

"Exactly. Let's try in here." She followed him into the bar. The first thing Ahsoka was the sound of drunk people yelling giberish at each other. It smelled of alcohol and smoke. Anakin got some negative looks, but Ahsoka was getting unwanted attention. Anakin pulled her up next to him. Anakin spotted Greedo at the bar. He noticed that he was extremely drunk and wouldn't recognize his own mother. Anakin went to approach him, but Ahsoka held him back.

"What are you going to do?"

"He's drunk. He won't recognize me. I'm going to talk to him."

"Wait. I got a better idea."

"What?"

"You'll see. Stay here." She went over to Greedo and leaned against the bar. His head wobbled as he looked up at her. "Hey there. You Greedo?"

"Who-who's asking?"

"I am. I heard you're one of the best bounty hunters there is. Just came to...talk." He lazily looked her up and down.

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" He crookedly smirked. He drank down the last of his drink and looked back to her.

"What...what do...you want to...talk about?"

"I was wondering about getting you to do a job for me. I'll make it worth your wild." He put his hand on her thigh. She wanted to slap it off badly, but she needed to keep her cool. She felt Anakin's anger spark, but he tried to calm down.

"What's the job?"

"Before I tell you, I want to know about your previous jobs. I like to have background checks on my bounty hunters. How many have you done successfully?"

"Come in the back and I'll show you."

"No, no. If can't tell me about your missions, then I guess I'll have to find someone else."

"Alright. I have...successfully done...most of my jobs."

"Most of them? What was your last failed mission?"

"It was...killing a Senator...on Coruscant."

"A Senator? Which one? Senator Amidala?"

"No. His name was...Damn what was his name? Organa. Senator Organa."

"And you didn't kill him?"

"No. It was the last job I was...sent to do."

"Well, if you can't kill a simple senator, then I guess you're not my guy. Thanks anyway." She walked back over to Anakin and they casually walked out of the bar. Anakin turned to her.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He admitted it. He was the one that tried to kill Senator Organa."

"Good. Now if only we had proof."

"Now, Ani. You really think I would do this without getting proof?" She pulled a recorder from under her shawl. Anakin smirked at her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She smirked back.

"You've mentioned it a few times."

"Let's go back to the ship to inform the Council." They went back to their speeder and headed to the ship. Ahsoka gave Anakin the recording for safe keeping. Part of her thought that probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he would need it when he spoke with the Council. They made it back to the ship and contacted the Council. Anakin spoke with the Council while Ahsoka outside the ship. They may have been in the outskirts, but she felt someone near. Everything went black after that.

Anakin came back out the ship, but saw Ahsoka wasn't there. He saw her lightsaber and Padawan braid on the ground. He knew someone took her. He picked them both up and tried to get a vision from them. He saw Ahsoka getting hit in the back of the head. He couldn't see the face of the person who did it, but he recognized the shadow. Bane. Bane took Ahsoka. Again. Wherever he took her, it's not good. He had to find her. He jumped in the speeder and headed back to town.

**Ahsoka's POV**

When Ahsoka woke up, she found herself in a dark room. She felt something cold and metal around her neck. She reached for it and and found it was a collar attached to a chain. Her clothes were different. She now wore a red bra and a long red skirt. She looked around and saw people sleeping all over the place. She felt the floor rise up and down. She soon saw it wasn't the floor she was laying on. She looked up and saw Jabba asleep above her. She was in his palace and was his slave girl. Her chain was in his hand. She slowly and carefully slipped the chain from his hand. Once it was out, she carefully stepped down from his stomach. Once she was off, Jabba's eyes snapped open. He grabbed her chain again and pulled on it, choking her.

"Che ba ooh ka mis chi?" (Where do you think you're going?) His bounty hunters woke up and pointed their blasters at her. "Cho ba nuka esa besko. Mon shana ob geo wa." (You were trying to escape. You are my slave now.)

"Jabba, please. I'm a Jedi. You must remember me. My master and I saved your son."

"Bane hu che ni han wu shumi. Yousa ge oh bi." (Bane warned you would say that. You are lying.)

"I'm not lying, Jabba. Anakin Skywalker and I rescued your son, Rotta. You have to believe me."

"Onsi pe nat mesco." (Take her to the back.) Two bounty hunters grabbed Ahsoka and brought her in the back. They threw her into a random room. She heard a familiar gurgle. She looked up and saw Rotta. He looked happy to see her. She smiled, seeing that he remembered her.

"Hey there, Rotta. I see you seem to remember me." He slitthered over to her and cuddled up next to her. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He smiled at her and cooed. She heard a low grunt. She turned and saw Jabba at the door.

"Rotta ik ta yousa. Ti satto on chinni yousa in yousa wim onsa uni opti." (Rotta seems to like you. I will spare you and you will take care of him as his nanny.) He left and went back to the main room. Ahsoka was relieved that he wouldn't hurt her. She would be safe for now. She hoped that Anakin was looking for her. She wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life as a nanny slave.

"Anakin. Please come find me."


	8. Rescue

Ahsoka has been missing for a week. Anakin was forced to return to the temple, but he never gave up on finding her. Word had gotten all over the temple that she was missing. No one was more concerned than Anakin. Except maybe Master Plo Koon. When he heard about Ahsoka's disappearance, he went to find Anakin. He was in the briefing room looking at a map of Tatooine. He tried to figure out who could've taken her.

"Skywalker." Anakin looked up and saw Plo coming down the stairs.

"Not to be rude, Master Plo, but I don't have time for any distractions. Ahsoka's missing and I have to find her."

"You don't believe I want her found?"

"Of course not. Ahsoka told me about how close you two are. I know what she means to you. I will find her. That is a promise."

"Where were you when she disappeared?"

"I was on the ship contacting the Council. She went outside the ship. I don't know why. All I know is when I came back, she was gone. I know she's alive. I can feel it. I won't lose her."

"If you do not find her, things will be more troubling for you than you think." With that, he left the room. Anakin had no idea what he meant by that, but he didn't worry about it. He was focused on finding Ahsoka. Alive and hopefully unharmed.

**Jabba's Palace**

Ahsoka's been with Jabba for a week. She's taken care of Rotta well. Jabba's mentioned with her around that Rotta hasn't been as much trouble. His other nannybots could never calm him like she did. Ahsoka's never gotten in trouble with Jabba. When he felt like having Rotta with him, she would hold him while laying on Jabba's stomach. She was almost surprised of all the things she let him witness. In her whole week being there, she's seen at least ten people be shot at point blank or fed to the rancor. Every night, she slept on her own cot in Rotta's room. He liked to sleep cuddled up next to her. She didn't mind. She knew he was a Hutt, but he was only a baby. He wouldn't do anything to her. Today was not a lucky day for Ahsoka. Today, she woke up from a nap and saw that Rotta was gone. She quickly got up and went looking for him. She ran into one of Jabba's slave girls, Hina. She and Ahsoka had become close friends.

"Hina, have you seen Rotta? I woke up and he wasn't there."

"No. I haven't."

"Jabba's going to kill me. What am I going to do?" Hina took Ahsoka's wrists.

"Ahsoka, calm down. I'll help you look for him."

"Thank you. We'll split up. You go that way. I'll go this way." She nodded and left. Ahsoka checked every room that wasn't occupied by bounty hunters and smugglers and their women. Ahsoka feared the worst as she made her way to the main room. She heard Jabba yell.

"Beso meeta oom boggi." (Bring me the nanny girl.) She knew if she tried to hide, she would be in more trouble. She allowed the two bounty hunters to bring her to Jabba. They pushed her to her knees and she looked up at Jabba holding Rotta with fear in her eyes. "Yousa if henla oom bagi Rotta. Yousa alo heca koot as pi." (You were to watch Rotta. You allowed him to ran around.)

"No, your grace. I did not. He got out some how. I wasn't awake when he did. I didn't know."

"Yua hemay kita mosra. Yousa it so killa moset." (Your excuse doesn't help. You are to be executed immediately.)

"Jabba, I beg you. Please give me one last chance. I promise it won't happen again. Please spare me."

"Yousa uni paso neit osa. Yousa heni ina." (You had only one chance. You blew it.) Ahsoka bowed her head. She knew Jabba wouldn't be merciful and let her live. He wasn't afraid to kill her. He's killed many women before. She braced herself for her death. When a bounty hunter raised a blaster to her head, Rotta started to cry. He jumped out of Jabba's arms and Ahsoka caught him. He hugged her around her neck. Jabba could see that Rotta truly liked Ahsoka and didn't want her killed. "Rotta sava youa lise opta. Yousa im litak." (Rotta has saved you again. You may live.)

"Thank you, Jabba. I won't let this happen again."

"Tosa suma itki posi, mesa ootin wei ona. Taka sine ti mesai rino." (And to make sure it doesn't, I will teach you a lesson. Take her to my room.) They took Rotta from her and gave him to another slave girl. They grabbed Ahsoka's arms and led her to Jabba's room. Ahsoka's never been in there before and that was a good thing. Now that she was here, she knew it was bad. They threw her on Jabba's bed and locked her in the room. She didn't see anyway out. She had no idea how bad her punishment was going to be. A few minutes later, Jabba and two bounty hunters came in. She stayed on the bed. She was too afraid to move. The bounty hunters came over to her and pinned her down on the bed to make sure she didn't move. Jabba came up to her.

**At the Temple**

Obi-Wan suggested that Anakin get some sleep. He hasn't since Ahsoka went missing. He was in his quarters, trying to fall asleep. Just as he slipped into a light sleep, he heard familiar screams of a woman. It was Ahsoka. She was in pain. Everytime she screamed, Anakin heart broke more and more. He tossed and turned, trying to get the screaming to stop. He shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. He could still hear her screams. They weren't as loud, but they were still there. Wherever she was, she was being tortured. He got up and left his room. In the hall, he ran into Obi-Wan.

"Anakin. I told you to get some rest."

"Ahsoka's in trouble. I can't rest."

"Anakin..."

"I heard her screaming. She was screaming in pain and agony. I couldn't take it. The son of a bitch that has her is torturing her. I have to find her."

"Calm down, Anakin. Ahsoka will be found. Just be patient."

"Now isn't the time for patience, Master. Now is the time for action."

"You don't know where she is." Just then, Master Plo came up to them.

"Skywalker, we have news on Ahsoka. We have intellegence that shows Ahsoka was kidnapped and taken to Jabba's Palace. It's likely that she's still there."

"Jabba. I should've know he was behind this."

"Not exactly. She was brought to him by Cad Bane. He doesn't work for Jabba."

"Probably bought her there to make a quick credit. We have to go get her."

"Anakin, calm down. If we barge into Jabba's Palace, he may have her killed. We have to be reasonable with this. You and Plo will go to Jabba's Palace and straighten things out with him. He not remember Ahsoka, but he may give her back if you can prove that she is your Padawan." Anakin took a deep breath.

"Alright."

"Good. We shall leave first thing tomorrow morning."

**Jabba's Palace**

It's been almost two hours since Rotta got out and got Ahsoka in trouble. Jabba finally stopped with her punishment. A bounty hunter had to carry Ahsoka back to Rotta's room. He laid her on her cot and left. Ahsoka was in great pain and agony. There were parts of her body that she couldn't feel anymore. The parts that she could feel hurt. She wanted it to stop, but it never did. Rotta crawled over to her, snuggled next to her, and whimpered, as if to say he was sorry. She gently stroked his head.

"It's okay, little guy. You couldn't have known." She knew now that she had to keep a closer eye on him. Next time, Jabba would kill her. She would take death over what he did to her. He did things to her that made Count Dooku look like a good guy. He touched her in place that Anakin's never seen or touched. Rotta held her fingers and fell asleep. She wanted to do the same, but she was afraid that he would get out again. She couldn't escape the sleep in her eyes. She slowly fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ahsoka made sure that Rotta didn't get out. She always kept him in her sights. Today, Jabba wanted Ahsoka and Rotta in the front with him. He didn't say why, but there were whispers that some very important people were coming today. No one knew who they were. Ahsoka laid on Jabba's stomach with Rotta in her arms. She covered her bruises the best she could. Rotta blocked the bruises on her torso and chest. Two hooded figures came in and stood in front of Jabba. Ahsoka sensed they were familiar. They pulled back their hoods and revealed Anakin and Master Plo. Ahsoka's eyes went wide, but she didn't make any sudden movements. She didn't know what Jabba would do if she did. Plo spoke first.

"Mighty Jabba, it appears that you have a Jedi Padawan in your possessions. Ahsoka here is one of us and we have come to take her back to Coruscaunt." Jabba spoke in Huttese. The droid translated.

"The most powerful Jabba does not want to give up the girl. She now belongs to his son."

"Jabba, you and the Jedi have made an alliance. You cannot keep a Jedi as a slave. It would break the alliance that we have." He spoke again.

"The most wise Jabba demands proof that she is a Jedi." Anakin stepped forward.

"Jabba, Ahsoka here is my Padawan. We were the ones that rescued your son. You have to remember." Jabba groaned in thought, then he spoke.

"The girl had the same story when she first came along. She may be a Jedi, but he still refuses give her up." This sparked an anger in Anakin. He used the Force to take Rotta from Ahsoka's arms and put his lightsaber to his throat. All the bounty hunters pointed their blasters at him. Jabba pulled Ahsoka's chain. She held the collar so she could breathe a little.

"Let her go and I'll return your son."

"Jabba demands you let let Rotta go."

"It's her or your son." Jabba groaned. Ahsoka was struggling to breathe. Jabba finally spoke.

"Jabba agrees to the switch." He let go of her chain and she gasped her air. Ahsoka stepped down and went over to Anakin. Anakin used the Force to put Rotta in Jabba's arms. Anakin, Plo, and Ahsoka left Jabba's Palace. Ahsoka went as far as she could before she dropped to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Plo and Anakin kneeled down to her.

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"You're not fine, Lil Soka. What did Jabba do to you?" She looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's alright. You don't have to. Let's get you on the ship and have you checked out." Anakin picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ship. He took her to the medical room while Plo piloted the ship. A medical droid checked her out. Anakin sat next to her. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anakin. I'm alive and that's all that matters." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"What did he have you do?"

"He just made me take care of Rotta. I was his nanny."

"Then how did you end up like this?"

"Rotta got out and Jabba was angry. It's not a big deal."

"Ahsoka, it is a big deal. He could've killed you."

"I'm fine, Master. I really am."

"Well, we'll talk about this later. I'm just glad you're back."

"I am too."

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."


	9. Back to Normal and First Time

The next day, Ahsoka was mostly back to normal. She was able to talk again, but she still had a few bruises. Anakin did train her. He wanted to wait until he was convinced that she was ready to move around like that. She still had trouble walking, but she still could. He would give her another week or so before they trained again. Now, they were in their quarters. They were laying in Anakin's bed side by side. Anakin lightly stroked her sides. They didn't speak. They just laid there in silence. Ahsoka didn't mind. She was just happy they were together. The silence also gave Anakin time to think. What happened to Ahsoka on Tatooine? What did Jabba do to her? Why...

"Anakin?" He snapped outof his trance.

"Yeah, Ahsoka?"

"Can you please calm down? I can hear your thoughts. I know you're worried, but you don't have to be. I'm fine. I'm still breathing. Why do you want to know what he did to me?"

"Because...He hurt you...and I couldn't stop it. I heard your screams. They wouldn't stop. Knowing that I could stop your pain...it broke my heart." He pulled her closer. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ani. What Jabba did was in the past. What he did doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm back and I'm alive." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about you. You were gone and in pain. I couldn't help you. I couldn't stop your pain. I just wish this didn't happen to you."

"What happened is in the past and we shouldn't dwell on the past. We can only look to the future." He miled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A year has gone by. Anakin was able to forget about what happened at Jabba's Palace and focus on more important things. Ahsoka was back to training and better than ever. They both acted that nothing ever happened. Ahsoka was glad that Anakin forgot about it. She knew how he was about these kinds of things. They finished their mission on Naboo and planned on leaving out in the morning. He was meeting with the Council about how their mission went. She didn't feel like confronting the Council. She went to the roof of the temple. She liked to go up there to think and claer her head. She dwelled back on the week she was with Jabba. Before that incident, she didn't mind being there. She actually enjoyed taking care or Rotta. Ahsoka has always had a soft spot for babies and small children. She sometimes thought about having her own kids one day. Maybe one day she and Anakin would raise a family together after the war ends. They've talked about having kids. They never actually decided on having any, but Ahsoka had a feeling that they would. She heard the hatch open. She looked over and saw Anakin. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Anakin." He sat next to her.

"Hey, Snips. What are you doing up here?"

"Just came to clear my mind. Think about some things."

"What kind of things?"

"You would like to know."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking about when I was at Jabba's Palace taking care of Rotta."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that."

"I know, but I actually didn't mind caring for him. For that week, I felt like..."

"Felt like what?"

"I felt...like his mother. He always wanted me and I didn't mind tending to him. I was a feeling that I liked. It felt natural to me."

"That means that you're ready to be a mother. Your natural instincts tell you what to do. When you become a mother, those skills will come up again."

"Anakin, will we ever have a child?" He put his arm around her.

"I sure hope so."

"Me too." They laid on the roof and stared up at the sky. They watched as the sun set and the stars came out. Ahsoka pointed out what ever pictures she could see. Anakin loved seeing Ahsoka this happy and content. He meant what he said. One day, they would have kids. Maybe after the war ends. When the war ends, they could leave the temple together and raise a family. That would mean everything to her.

The next day, Anakin and Ahsoka were back at the temple. They spent the day training. Afterwards, they went to Dex's for dinner. They went back to the temple and tried to get some sleep. Anakin and Ahsoka slept in Anakin's bed. Anakin was already asleep, but Ahsoka laid awake. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about other things. She was feeling strange of a sudden. She had been feeling this way for a while. She didn't know what it was or why she was feeling this way. Her body craved attention. Her body craved Anakin in a different way than usual. Maybe he knew what she was feeling. She lightly shook him.

"Anakin. Anakin, wake up." He moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"I don't know, but I feel...strange."

"What do you mean strange?"

"I feel like my body's on fire. I've never felt this way before."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes...and no. It's an urging feeling. Like...I need to be touched." Anakin thought for a moment, then knew what she meant.

"I know what's going on."

"What?"

"Your body's matured to a point where you want to...mate."

"Mate? You mean...sex?"

"Yes. Your body knows what it wants and it wants to mate."

"Well, do you want do?" He was a bit surprised by the question. He knew her body wanted one thing, but he didn't know if Ahsoka wanted this because she was ready or because she wanted to get rid of the fire in her body.

"Ahsoka, are you sure this is what you want? Are you ready for this?"

"Anakin, I've been ready for a while. I just never said anything because I was nervous about what you would say."

"Ahsoka, I told you. Our relationship doesn't matter on if we have sex or not. I waited this long for you and I haven't mentioned it once. I woouldn't talk about it until you were ready."

"Well, I am ready. I love you and I want you."

"You're positive about this?"

"Yes." He kissed her and laid on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They quickly started to removed their clothes. Once they were nude, Anakin thrusted into her. Ahsoka yelped in pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace. He thrusted for what seemed like hours before they came. He pulled out of her and laid next her. She snuggled up next him. "That was great."

"Yeah. It was."

"I had no idea how great sex felt. I'm glad I did this with you."

"I'm glad too. I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."


	10. Surprise

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up feeling refreshed. She and Anakin finally made love. It was better than she ever could've imagined. She looked over and saw that Anakin was gone. She sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the room. Did she do something wrong? Did he not enjoy last night? She saw a note on the bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Ahsoka,_  
><em>Last night was amazing. The Council called me in. I'll be back as soon as possible.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Anakin<em>

She smiled, knowing that Anakin didn't regret last night. She got up and went to the refresher to take a shower. After she was done, she changed her clothes and grabbed her lightsaber. When she started to put on her boots, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Rex? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I know, but I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Ahsoka, please." She sighed and let him in. She turned to him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to give us another chance. I know it's been a year, but I wanted to give you time. I still love you and I want us to try again. Start over."

"No, Rex. We're done."

"Please, Ahsoka. Just give me another chance. I promise I'll treat you better. I'll listent to you more. I'll wait as long as possible for you. Please. All I'm asking for is one last chance."

"No, Rex. We are finished. We were over a year ago and that won't change. You blew your chance with me and you don't deserve to be with me. And you know what?

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
><em>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<em>  
><em>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<em>  
><em>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<em>

_There was a time_  
><em>I thought, that you did everything right<em>  
><em>No lies, no wrong<em>  
><em>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<em>  
><em>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you<em>  
><em>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>So baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad_  
><em>I'm so through with it<em>  
><em>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_So sad, you're hurt_  
><em>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<em>  
><em>You don't deserve my tears<em>  
><em>I guess that's why they ain't there<em>  
><em>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you<em>  
><em>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>Baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad_  
><em>I'm so through with it<em>  
><em>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>And I'll never be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now<em>

_I know you want me back_  
><em>It's time to face the facts<em>  
><em>That I'm the one that's got away<em>  
><em>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<em>  
><em>Thank God I found the good in goodbye<em>

_I used to want you so bad_  
><em>I'm so through it that<em>  
><em>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.<em>  
><em>Best thing you never had!<em>

_I used to want you so bad_  
><em>I'm so through it that<em>  
><em>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_Goes around, comes back around_  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

"If you don't get it now, then you never will. I'll make this as clear as possible. I don't want you anymore. I don't need you. You had your chance with me and you blew it. You don't put your needs and wishes over mine. I've always put you first, but you can't do that for me. We'll never work out." She sat on her bed and started to put her boots on. "You can let yourself out."

"But..."

"Get out, Rex!" He nodded and left. Ahsoka felt a bit upset and relieved at the same time. She thought she had finally gotten through to Rex. He finally understood. She felt bad about how she told him. It was a bit mean, but she had to be. Otherwise, he would keep coming back. He would finally leave her alone. As she got her boots on, Anakin walked in.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Anakin." She stood up and kissed him.

"I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I. Hopefully, we could do that again soon."

"I know we will. I saw Rex in the hall. Did he come in here?"

"Yeah, but I talked to him. I think I finally got to him that I didn't want to be with him again. I don't think he'll be bothering me again any time soon."

"Good. Now, it's just you and me."

"Yep." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A month later, Ahsoka started to feel sick. She's been nauseous, having headaches, mood swings, and strange appetites. She didn't know what was going on. She went to the medical wing for a check up. Maybe she caught a stomach virus or something. The medical droid took a blood sample and ran some tests on it. Ahsoka didn't think it was much of anything. She thought she just ate some bad food or something. The droid came back with the results.

"What have you got?"

"All your tests came back negative, except for one."

"Which one?"

"The pregnancy test came back positive. It appears you are two weeks pregnant." Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"I'm...pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You are pregnant."

"Thank you." She got up and headed for the door. She thought of something, then turned back. "Droid?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I want you to delete that pregnancy test from my records. Make it look like I had a normal check up."

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded and left. On her way back to her room, she thought about how she would tell Anakin about the baby. They talked about having one many times, but they didn't think it would happen this soon. She was only sixteen. She wasn't ready to have a baby yet. She was happy, but she was also scared and nervous. What if Anakin didn't want the baby this soon? What if he didn't want it at all? She didn't know what to think. She walked in her room and sat on the bed with her knees in her chest. She didn't know what to do. Anakin walked in, but Ahsoka didn't moved.

"Ahsoka?" She jumped and bit and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sat next to her.

"You don't look fine. What's going on? You feeling sick again?" He felt her forehead. She moved his hand.

"Yeah a little, but...I know why."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I went to the medical bay earlier for a check up."

"What's going on with you?" She took a deep breath and looked at him with fear clear in her eyes. Anakin knew something was up. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Anakin...I'm pregnant." His eyes went wide.

"You're...pregnant?" She nodded. Tears fell from her eyes.

"What are we going to do? I can't be pregnant and be a Jedi. It's against the Code. The Council would make us give it up and expell us. What do we do?" He pulled her to him and hugged her. She cried in his chest.

"Shh. It's okay, Ahsoka. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"How? We can't do this. I don't want to give up this baby."

"We won't. We are not giving up this baby. I promise you. We'll think of something. We'll think of something. We are not going to lose this baby."

"I hope not."

"Me too, Snips. Me too."


	11. The Plan and Dream

Two weeks went by and Ahsoka's a month pregnant. She and Anakin figured they would hide it as long as possible. They didn't have a plan for when she started showing. Things have gone by normally, mostly. Ahsoka still had her mood swings and strange cravings. Every now and again, she would have her morning sickness. Today was one of those days. She was laying in bed with a headache and Anakin cared for her.

"Anakin, I don't think I could last eight more months of this."

"Don't worry. It'll get better soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough. I want this to be over now."

"Ahsoka, you're only in your first trimester. Calm down and be patient."

"What are we going to do for the future? We won't be able to hide this forever."

"I told you I'll come up with something. You just worry about your pregnancy."

"What if the Council notices my strange behaviour?"

"We'll just tell them that you're getting worse." She playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled

"That's not funny, Ani."

"Okay. Okay. We'll get through this together."

"A month and this baby is making me miserable."

"Don't worry. It'll get worse as she grows up."

"She? You think it's going to be a girl?"

"I got a strong feeling it is."

"Well, I think it's going to be a boy."

"Whatever it is, we'll still love it because it's ours." He lightly kissed her lips.

"If it is a girl, what do you think we should name her?" He thought for a moment.

"Well, if it's a girl, I would like her to have my mother's name, Shmi. Or Kasey. Which ever one works."

"What about for a boy?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

"Well, I was thinking...if it was a boy, we could name him Jan or Malik."

"When he or she is born, we'll fingure out what to name them."

"Yeah we will."

**A Month Later**

Ahsoka was wandering through the halls trying to find something to do. Anakin was with the Council again and she was bored. She was feeling better today. She was able to get up and move around without getting sick or nauseous.

"Ahsoka!" She turned and saw Anakin running towards her. "Ahsoka!"

"Master?" He stopped in front of her. "Master, what's wrong?"

"I have an idea."

"What do you mean?" He started to answer, then figured here wasn't the best place.

"Come with me." He took her hand and they ran back to their quarters. Once they were inside, he turned to her. "I know what to do about your pregnancy."

"Really? What do you have?"

"A stepbrother."

"What?"

"When you went missing, I remembered my stepbrother that lives on Tatooine. I visited him and his girlfriend and stayed with them for a few days. I just got in contact with them. They said that you could stay with them until you have the baby."

"That's great, but how are we going to pull that off? I can't disappear all of a sudden."

"Yes, you can. When you leave, I'll tell the Council that you were kidnapped again and keep them from finding you. It all fits together."

"Are you sure we can pull that off?"

"Ahsoka, everything will be fine. Trust me. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Unless Master Plo threatens you again. I heard about what happened when I was kidnapped by Jabba. Was he really that worried?"

"Yeah. He actually seemed more worried than me."

"And no one is more worried about me than you."

"Exactly. Hey." She giggled.

"So, when am I disappearing?"

"Just before you start to show or when your pregnancy symptoms get worse enough to be noticable. You'll probably be around four or five months along."

"Well, I'm only tow months along, so I got a while left before I go."

"You'll still have to train. I don't want the Council to notice your lack of it."

"What am I suppose to do in training? I can't jump and bounce around like I used to without getting sick. What the hell am I suppose to do, Anakin?"

"Ahsoka, calm down. Please." She sighed.

"Sorry. These damn mood swings are getting on my nerves."

"You're not the only one dealing with them."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ahsoka..."

"Sorry." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahsoka, it's okay. You can't control your mood swings, so I don't blame you for getting mad. Why don't you just lay down and take a nap. Calm yourself. We'll talk about this later. Right now, just rest a while."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. She got in her bed and Anakin put a blanket over her. He kissed her cheek and left her to rest.

_"Anakin! Help me! Please!"_

_"Ahsoka. Hold on. You can make it."_

_"Help me! I can't... Help!" A baby started crying._

_"The baby's dying...dying...dying."_

Ahsoka shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. She just had the worse dream. She hoped it was only a dream. Was it more than a dream? Was her baby really going to die in birth? Was she going to die during birth? She put her hand on her stomach and felt her baby with the Force. It was still there. It was still alive. Would it always be alive? Will it survive it's birth? Would she survive the birth? She thought about telling Anakin about her dream, but that would only make him worried and he would never let it go. She had to talk about this to someone. Anyone. She figured she could talk to Master Plo about this. He always helped her, but she couldn't tell him about her pregnancy. He would completely freak if he knew she was pregnant. She got up and went to his quarters. She knocked on the door and he opened it. She put on a weak smiled.

"Hello, Master Plo."

"Hello, Lil Soka. Come in." She walked in and he closed the door. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I was in my quarters taking a nap when I had this...dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"It was about...someone dying in childbirth. The baby as well."

"Do you know this person?"

"Very well. I don't know if it's just a dream or not. It seems so real."

"If it feels real, then it may be a premonition."

"Premonition?"

"A look into the future. What you dreamt may be something that is yet to come."

"But how could I be sure?"

"The only way you can is to be patient, Lil Soka. When that time comes, you have to wait and see if it's true or not."

"But..." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"There is always something you can do to make sure that never does happen. The future is always in motion and can change at anytime."

"Thank you, Master Plo."

"You are welcome, Lil Soka." She hugged him. "Be mindful of your visions. They may be more true than you think."

"I will." They broke apart and Ahsoka left. She went back to her quarters and saw Anakin was already there.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to Master Plo about something."

"Really? About what?" She crawled in bed and snuggled next to him.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you take song requests?" She laughed at the question.

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"I want you to sing...How Do I Live."

"Alright."

_How do I,_  
><em>Get through the night without you?<em>  
><em>If I had to live without you,<em>  
><em>What kind of life would that be?<em>  
><em>Oh, I<em>  
><em>I need you in my arms, need you to hold,<em>  
><em>You're my world, my heart, my soul,<em>  
><em>If you ever leave,<em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything good in my life,<em>

_And tell me now_  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_Without you,_  
><em>There'd be no sun in my sky,<em>  
><em>There would be no love in my life,<em>  
><em>There'd be no world left for me.<em>  
><em>And I,<em>  
><em>Baby I don't know what I would do,<em>  
><em>I'd be lost if I lost you,<em>  
><em>If you ever leave,<em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything real in my life,<em>

_And tell me now,_  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_Please tell me baby,_  
><em>How do I go on?<em>

_If you ever leave,_  
><em>Baby you would take away everything,<em>  
><em>I need you with me,<em>  
><em>Baby don't you know that you're everything,<em>  
><em>Real in my life?<em>

_And tell me now,_  
><em>How do I live without you,<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_How do I live without you?_  
><em>How do I live without you baby?<em>

"How was that?"

"Beautiful and perfect as always. I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Tatooine

Two months went by. Ahsoka was starting to show a bit and her pregnancy symptoms were getting worse. She actually yelled at Master Windu during a meeting. She and Anakin figured now was the best time for her to be "kidnapped." One night, Ahsoka was sound asleep when Anakin woke her up.

"Ahsoka. Wake up." She opened her eyes and focused them on him.

"What?"

"Come on. Time to go."

"It's three o'clock in the morning. Can't we do this during the day?"

"No. We have to do it now. Come on. Owen and Beru will be expecting us in a few hours." She got up and went with him to the hangar.

"Wait. What if the holocams see us?"

"I already have that covered. I paused the cameras so they wouldn't record us leaving and only me coming back." They went to the hanger where Anakin already had the _Twilight _started and ready to go. They got in and took off. Ahsoka went to sleep in the back of the ship. Once they entered hyperspace, Anakin went to check on her. She was sound asleep again. He covered her with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently stroked her montrals. She was so beautiful and so his. He was almost mad at himself for getting her pregnant at such an early age. He knew she wanted a child, but not at sixteen. He put his hand in her slightly swollen belly. He felt the baby with the Force. He almost couldn't believe it was actually there. His child inside his lover. He kissed her forehead and went back to the bridge.

_"The baby's dying."_

_"Save her."_

_"She's going to die. We can't save her."_

_"She'll die...die...die."_

"NO!" Ahsoka looked around and remembered where she was. She was on the _Twilight _heading to Tatooine. She put her hand on her belly. She had another dream about the baby. Maybe it was a premonition. Maybe her baby was going to die. Anakin ran to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? What's wrong?" She didn't look at him. She jept her head down.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Ahsoka, you've been having this dream for weeks. When are you going to tell me about it?"

"I can't. I don't want you to worry."

"I'm already worrying about you because you won't tell me what's going on. Tell me. Let me help you. Is the dream about me?"

"No."

"Is it about you?"

"No." Anakin then assumed the worst.

"Is it about the baby?" She nodded. "What do you keep seeing?"

"I keep seeing...the baby being born. Someone keeps saying, 'The baby's going to die. She's going to die.' I don't know if it's just a dream or a vision."

"Let's hope it's just a bad dream. You've had bad dreams like this before that were just dreams. Maybe you're just worried."

"I don't know what to think. I just hope it's still a dream."

"Come on. We're exiting hyperspace." They got up and went to the bridge. They exited hyperspace and Anakin flew down to the desert planet. They landed a few feet from Owen's hut. The walked down the ramp of the ship and saw Owen and Beru coming out of the house. They walked up to them.

"Hey, Owen. Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Anakin. Is this her?"

"Yes. Ahsoka, this is my stepbrother, Owen and his girlfriend Beru. Owen and Beru, this is Ahsoka, my girlfriend." Beru shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka."

"Same to you, Beru."

"She's younger than I thought she would be."

"I told you she was sixteen."

"I know, but she looks younger."

"I assure you. I'm sixteen." Owen shook her hand.

"Well, it's nice to have you here. Let's get inside. It's not safe out at night." They all went in the hut. "So, Ahsoka, how far along are you?"

"I'm four months along."

"Four months, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. Have you two figured out what you're going to do with the baby after it's born?" Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"We never actually thought about that. We were so focused on hiding my pregnancy, we never talked about what to do when it's over."

"Well, you guys still have about five months to figure that out. Until then, just know that Ahsoka will be in safe hands here with us. She'll be like our own daugther."

"Thank you guys. This means so much to us."

"No problem."

"Well, I gotta go before anyone realizes we're gone."

"We'll let you say your goodbyes." Anakin and Ahsoka went outside to the _Twilight. _Anakin turned to Ahsoka and hugged her.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too, but I have to." They broke apart. "I can't stay here with you. I have to make sure the Council doesn't find you here. You have to stay in hiding."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll visit you every chance I get. I want you to behave for Owen and Beru. They were kind enough to let you stay here. Don't mess with that."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed one last time. When they broke apart, Anakin got on the ship and took off. She watched as he left the atmosphere. She put her hand on her belly.

"You'll be okay. You will live." She turned around and went back in the hut with Owen and Beru. Beru walked up to her.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." She led her to the back and brought her to the guest room. There was a full size bed, two dressers, a mirror, and a window. "I hope it's okay."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Good. The dressers have clothes in them that you should be able to fit. Owen and I are going back to sleep. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Beru." She nodded and left. Ahsoka was too tired to change her clothes. She crawled in the bed and laid there, trying to fall asleep. She was wondering about when the next time she would see Anakin would be. She wondered about her dreams. Were they real or was she just being paranoid? She hope it was the second. She slowly closed her eyes and slipped into a sound sleep.


	13. Anakin's Visit

Another month went by and Ahsoka's five months pregnant. Anakin contacted her, telling her that he was coming today. She hasn't seen him in a month and was happy he was coming. Over the last month, Ahsoka has gotten bigger and the baby has started to kick. A lot. She always thought about Anakin. And when she did, that's when it would kick. She took it as a sigh that it wanted it's daddy as much as Ahsoka did. She was helping Beru with laundry when she heard a ship outside. She dropped what she had and ran outside. Anakin got off the ship and they ran to each other. They hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Ahsoka."

"I've missed you too, Anakin." They broke apart and the baby kicked. "And so has the baby."

"She's started kicking?"

"Yes, HE has."

"You still think it's a boy?"

"I'm carrying him. I think I have a better idea of what it is." He rolled his eyes and kissed her. They went in the hut where Beru was.

"Welcome back, Anakin."

"Thank you, Beru. Ahsoka hasn't been any trouble, has she?"

"No, she's been perfectly fine. Except at night."

"What happens at night?" Ahsoka looked up at him.

"The dream."

"You're still having it?" She nodded.

"I can't get it out of my head."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I just want to spend some time with you." Ahsoka led him to her room and closed the door. They laid in Ahsoka's bed and started talking. Anakin talked about his missions and how they went. Ahsoka talked about how she's been during her pregnancy and how she's handling the life on Tatooine. "How are you feeling about having the baby?"

"I'm still a little afraid because of the dream. Besides that, I'm feeling a bit better. I think I would be an okay mother."

"Well, I think you would be a great mother. Our daugther is going to love you."

"And I think you would be an excellent father. Our son will love you."

"How about we wait until the baby is born before we label it a he or a she?"

"Alright, but I still think it's a boy."

"Think what you want. We'll wait."

"Okay. So, anything else been going on back at the temple?"

"Well, we're still looking for you. Master Plo is getting worried about you."

"Maybe I should go back. I don't want him to worry about me."

"Ahsoka, if you go back, the Council will expell us and take away our baby. We can't risk that."

"I know, but Master Plo is like my father. We're really close and he's the closet thing I've ever had to a father. Even when you became my master, you were more of a big brother to me. I don't know what to do."

"Ahsoka, as soon as you have the baby, you're going back to the temple. It's only a few more months."

"I just hope we can pull this off for that much longer."

"We will. Just have faith and be patient. In four months, we'll have the most beautiful baby and we'll be a family."

"What are we going to do when it's born? I can't go back to the temple with a newborn baby. The Council is going to know what happened and eventually they'll find out that you're the father."

"Ahsoka, calm down. We'll think of something. Whatever happens, we are keeping our baby out of harm's way and won't be taken away from us." She snuggled closer to him.

"I hope you're right." Ahsoka felt the baby kick. "Anakin, the baby kicked."

"Really?" She put his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and moved around in her stomach. He gasped as he felt his unborn child move. "It's..."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It's almost magical."

"I feel the same way." They stayed in Ahsoka's room most of the day and just talked. Later that night, they went to the front and had dinner with Beru and Owen. They talked and had a good time. After dinner, Anakin had to leave and go back to Coruscant. Ahsoka walked with him to the _Twilight. _"I wish you could stay the night. I've been lonely without you here."

"I know, but I can't stay. I wish I could. I have another mission to go on in the morning and I can't be missing when the Council comes looking for me. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I hope it's soon."

"Me too, Snips." They shared a long, passionate kiss. They finally broke apart. "Bye, Ahsoka."

"Bye, Anakin. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her forehead and left on the _Twilight. _The baby kicked again. It knew that it's daddy just left. She went back in the hut and went to bed.

**3 1/2 Months Later**

Ahsoka was almost nine months pregnant. Anakin came by the previous week to visit. He was on a mission on Naboo. Ahsoka was close to her due date. Anakin promised he would be there when the baby comes. He wouldn't want to miss the birth of his first child. Today, the baby was kicking a lot. Ahsoka could barely move around without it kicking the crap out of her. She was in the living room doing the laundry. Owen and Beru went to the market to get a few things and would be back in a while. The baby kicked again. Ahsoka put her hand on her stomach.

"Why are you so rowdy today?" Her question was answered when she felt something wet trickle down her legs and a sharp pain in her abdomen. She knew what happened: her water just broke. She screamed in pain. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was scream in pain. Beru then ran in the door and went to her side.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"My water broke!" Beru's eyes went wide.

"OWEN!" Owen came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahsoka's water broke!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! We have to get her to the back!" Owen went over to her, picked her up, and brought her to the back. He laid her down on her bed.

"Call Anakin! Please." Beru nodded and contacted him with her commlink. Anakin answered.

"Ahsoka?"

"It's Beru! Ahsoka's water broke! She told me to contact you!"

"Are you serious? She's having the baby right now?"

"She's in labor! That should give you a few hours to get here!"

"I can't leave. I'm on a mission." Ahsoka screamed again.

"Beru! Let me talk to him!" She gave Ahsoka the commlink. "Anakin!"

"Ahsoka, hang in there!"

"Anakin, I'm not having this baby without you!"

"You may have to! I might not get there in time!"

"No! I'm not having this baby without you!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm on my way." He ended the tranmission. Ahsoka wasn't having this baby without him. She would wait until he got here before she let the baby out. She would be in labor for hours. Hopefully, Anakin would be there by the time the baby comes.


	14. The Baby and The Return

Anakin just got a communication from Ahsoka. She's in labor. He had to get to her. He didn't want to miss the birth of his first child. How was he going to get to her without anyone knowing about it? Rex. He doesn't know about him and Ahsoka. Things were pretty quiet now, so he could leave and get back before anyone knew anything. He went to find Rex.

"Rex." He turned and saluted to him.

"Sir."

"At ease. Rex, I need to be somewhere and I need you to cover for me."

"Where are you going, sir?"

"That's not important to you. I'll be back as soon as I can. If the Council contacts me for an update, tell them whatever's going on and that I went out to scout the area."

"Yes sir." He nodded and went to his ship. He quickly took off and punched in the coordinates for Tatooine. Hopefully, he would get there in time.

**Tatooine**

Ahsoka was in great pain. She's been in labor for hours. Owen and Beru did all they could to calm her down and ease her pain. Her contractions kept getting closer and closer together. She would have this baby in a matter of minutes. She screamed as loud as she could. Her scream surprised Beru and Owen. Beru looked under her dress and gasped.

"Ahsoka, the baby's coming! You need to start pushing!"

"No! I'm not having this baby without Anakin!"

"Ahsoka, if you don't start pushing now, the baby will die!" She didn't want to have the baby without Anakin by her side, but she didn't want the baby to die either. She had no choice. She took a breath and started to push. She screamed and screamed. Suddenly, Anakin burst in the room and ran to her side and held her hand.

"Ahsoka. I'm here."

"Anakin. You're here."

"I'm here. I'm here." She screamed in pain again. Beru lifted her dress.

"Alright, Ahsoka! Push!" She pushed again and screamed louder. "Alright. I see the head. Come on. Again. Push!"

She pushed harder and screamed louder. Anakin hated seeing her in this much pain and suffering knowing he can't do anything to stop it.

"It's almost out! You're almost there! One more big push. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push!" Ahsoka gave her hardest push and her loudest scream. Another sound filled the room: a crying baby. Beru wrapped the baby in the blanket and lifted it up. Ahsoka was breathing heavily.

"What...what is it?"

"It's a boy. A healthy baby boy." Ahsoka started to cry again, but this time it was tears of joy. She had a son. They had a son. She reached out her arms for him. Beru carefully put the baby in her hands. Ahsoka craddled her baby in her arms. He had proof of montrals growing on his head, grey lips and a skin tone that was a few shades lighter than hers. He was perfect in everyway.

"He's beautiful." Anakin looked down at his son.

"He's perfect. Looks like you were right after all. It is a boy."

"I told you. A boy."

"What should we name him? Jan or Malik?" Ahsoka thought for a moment.

"I got a better name: Jaden."

"Why Jaden?"

"I don't know. It just feels right." He smiled at her.

"Jaden. It's perfect. Little Jaden Skywalker." An hour later, they cleaned up Jaden. He and Ahsoka were both asleep in the bed. Anakin, Beru and Owen left them to rest. They went to the front. "Well, looks like I'm a father now. I have a son."

"That's great. We're happy for both of you, Anakin, but what are you going to do about the baby?"

"Beru's right. You said it yourself. She can't go back to the temple with a newborn baby."

"I know. We have to hide him, but we don't want to give him up and never see him again. I don't know what to do." They were all silent for a moment, then Beru got an idea.

"We'll keep him." Anakin looked at her.

"What?"

"We'll keep Jaden. We'll raise him and you two can come visit him anytime you want. That way, he'll still know that you're his parents and you won't have to give him up forever and never see him again."

"I don't know. I don't want to just dump him on you guys."

"Anakin, it's okay. We'll be happy to take him."

"Beru's right. We don't mind. We're all family and Jaden is the newest edition to it. We'll keep him and you visit when you can."

"You guys would really do that?"

"Of course. Like I said, we're family. And family looks out for each other."

"Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me and Ahsoka."

"No problem."

In the back, Ahsoka was awake and watching Jaden as he slept next to her on the bed. Jaden started to whine a bit. She carefully picked him up and craddled him in her arms. Jaden rubbed his little hands over his eyes and slowly opened them. They were blue, just like hers. Their eyes locked and she knew they made a connection. Jaden was her son and no one could say otherwise. She rocked Jaden back to sleep. As he started to close his little eyes, Ahsoka whispered to him:

"Your mommy and daddy will always love you."

A week later, Ahsoka figured it was time to go back to the temple. She didn't want to leave her baby, but she had to. If she stayed any longer, the Council would find her soon enough and find Jaden. Ahsoka was getting her things together in her room. Anakin was putting Jaden to sleep in his crib. Ahsoka stopped what she was doing and sighed. Anakin went over to her and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" She was almost in tears.

"I don't want to leave. Jaden needs me. He needs us. He's our son."

"I know, Ahsoka, but we have no other choice. We have to leave him here so he can be safe. The Jedi won't find him all the way out here. They won't even know about him."

"Ther didn't know about you when you were younger and they found you."

"That was an accident."

"Or fate. You said that nothing happens by accident."

"So, if they do find him, then it will be for a reason. The Force will lead them to him for an important reason."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I." She got her things together and Anakin brought them out to the ship. Ahsoka went over to Jaden's crib and saw that he was sound asleep. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't stay. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you soon, my little angel." She left the room and quietly closed the door, trying to fight back her tears. She went outside to meet with everyone. She stood next to Anakin and he put his arm around her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Thank you for keeping Jaden for us. This means so much."

"It's no problem. When do you think you'll be back to visit?"

"As soon as possible." Anakin and Ahsoka got on the _Twilight _and took off. Anakin punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and they entered hyperspace. Ahsoka didn't say a word. "Ahsoka?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little upset."

"Don't worry. We'll be back to visit him in no time. It's not like we're leaving him forever."

"I know, but we're going to miss so much. His first words, his first steps, his first birthday. We're going to miss a lot because of the Jedi. Things would be easier if we weren't Jedi."

"I know what you mean, Ahsoka. Many times, I wish I wasn't a Jedi and sometimes I almost quit. Many times, I wanted to leave the Jedi behind and forget I ever was one. Do you know ho wmuch would change if I did leave? I never would've learned all the things that I did. I never would've gotten you as a Padawan. You never would've been happy again after Rex broke your heart. We wouldn't be together and we wouldn't have a beautiful son. If we quit who we are, there will be so many things that we'll never get to experience."

"I understand what you're saying, Ani, but things can always change for the better if we make one simple decision. I think it's best that we just let things run its course and don't interfer with it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They made it to Coruscant in a few hours. They flew to the Jedi Temple and landed on the platform where some members of the Council were waiting. Anakin stepped off first with Ahsoka close behind him. The Council member apporached them.

"Ahsoka, glad to have you back, I am."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It's great to be back." Master Plo went up to her.

"I have missed you, Lil Soka."

"I've missed you too, Master Plo." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You seem weary." They broke apart.

"A lot has gone on over the last few months. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Understand this, we do."

"Thank you, Masters." Anakin stood next to her.

"I'll take her to her room. She needs her rest."

"Agreed. I shall see you tomorrow, Lil Soka." She nodded and she and Anakin headed to their room.

**This is your call people. Should I end it here or should I continue. If you don't respond, I end it here unless you say otherwise. **


	15. Jaden's Song

The next day, Ahsoka woke up still feeling upset. The thought of her leaving Jaden still made her sad. She never wanted to leave him, but she knew she had to. Anakin woke up and saw her already awake.

"Hey, Ahsoka. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I still don't feel right about leaving Jaden." He put his arm around her.

"I know. It's hard on me too, but you know why we had to. The Council can't know about him. Soon, we'll be back to visit him in no time."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever we have time. Next chance we get, we'll go to Tatooine and spend the whole day with him. Maybe even a week."

"I hope that time comes soon." He kissed her cheek.

"So do I, Snips." The rest of the day went normally. Ahsoka and Anakin trained like they always did. Even while upset, Ahsoka still beat Anakin in sparring. After that, they got something to eat at Dex's Diner. As the day went on, Ahsoka started to feel better. She couldn't wait for the day that she saw her son again. That night after she and Anakin made love, she laid awake thinking about Jaden. She still recalled on the first time she laid eyes on her son. He was perfect in every aspect. He was an exact image of her. She soon fell asleep in Anakin's arms.

A week went by and Ahsoka was excited this morning. She and Anakin were to be on a meditative retreat for a week. They planned on going to Tatooine to see Jaden for the week. They packed their clothes and got on the _Twilight. _When everything was packed up, they took off and headed for Tatooine. Ahsoka couldn't wait to see her baby boy. Anakin felt her excitment.

"Ahsoka, you okay?"

"Of course I am. We're going to see Jaden. I've been looking forward to this."

"You do know it's only been a week since we saw him. You act like it's been years."

"For me, each day feels like a year away from him. I just hope over time, this gets easier."

"I'm sure it will, Snips." The made it to Tatooine a few hours later. Owen and Beru came out of the hut as Ahsoka and Anakin landed. Beru was holding Jaden in her arms. They got off the ship and greeted them. "Hey again, Owen. Beru."

"Welcome back, Anakin and Ahsoka. How are you guys?"

"We're fine. Ahsoka here has been wating to see Jaden again since we left him with you."

"That's completely understandable. A mother's love for her child is unbreakable." Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Thank you, Beru." Beru walked up to her and carefully handed Jaden to her. He was awake and looked up at her. Ahsoka knew he knew who she was when he smiled at her. She lightly laughed at his wide, toothless smile. Anakin looked at him and smiled.

"How has he been?"

"Like any baby, a handful, but he's a little angel. He doesn't cause a lot of trouble except when he's hungry or sleepy or wants his mommy." Ahsoka looked up at her.

"He cries for me? How do you know that?"

"Because when nothing else works, we show him a picture of you and he quiets down a bit. He knows his mommy when he sees her." She looked back down at him.

"Well, mommy's here now." They all went inside and sat in the living room. Ahsoka craddled Jaden in her arms while they all talked.

"So, how have things been since you've been back, Ahsoka?"

"Things pretty much went back to normal. I'm training again and Anakin's still over protective."

"Hey, I am not..." She glared at him. "that over protective."

"Sure. Anyway, Master Plo's been worried about me. I haven't told anybody where I've been and he thinks that I'm tramatized or something. He keeps a close eye on me. He contacts me every now and again to make sure I'm okay. He's more over protective than Anakin."

"Well, you did say he was like a father to you. He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I know. I don't blame him though. I'll admit that I can be a bit of a trouble maker and get myself into sticky situations. He's just looking out for me."

"At least you know that someone's looking out for you."

"Yeah." She noticed that Jaden had fell asleep. "I'm going to go put him down."

"Alright. You know where his room is." She stood up and carried him to his room. Owen and Beru turned the guest room into a nursery. There were blue curtains, a crib, and a chest full of toys. The guest bed was still there. She went over to his crib and laid him down. He started to whine a bit. She gently stroked his head.

"Shh. It's okay. Mommy's here. Don't cry." He quiet down a bit, but was still whining. Ahsoka thought she'd sing to him. She had a song that she made for him. She would finally get to sing it to him.

_Was all alone  
><em>_I was lost  
><em>_In a world of strangers_

_No one to trust  
><em>_On my own  
><em>_I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared  
><em>_It was cloudy before  
><em>_But now it's all clear_

_You took away the fear  
><em>_And you brought me  
><em>_Back to the light_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_Shine like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my day time, my night time  
><em>_My world, you are my life_

_Now I wake up everyday  
><em>_With this smile  
><em>_Upon my face_

_No more tears  
><em>_No more pain  
><em>'_Cause you loved me_

_You helped me understand  
><em>_That love is the answer  
><em>_To all that I am_

_And I'm a better woman  
><em>'_Cause you taught me  
><em>_By sharing your life_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_More like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my daytime, my nighttime  
><em>_My world_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_More like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my daytime, my nighttime  
><em>_My world_

_You gave me strength  
><em>_When I wasn't strong  
><em>_You gave me hope  
><em>_When all hope was lost_

_You opened my eyes  
><em>_When I couldn't see  
><em>_Love was always here waiting  
><em>_For me_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_More like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my daytime, my nighttime  
><em>_My world_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_More like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my daytime, my nighttime  
><em>_My world_

_You are the sun  
><em>_You make me shine  
><em>_More like the stars  
><em>_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
><em>_That glows in my heart  
><em>_You're my daytime, my nighttime  
><em>_My world_

_You are my life_

Jaden gently fell asleep again. Ahsoka covered him with his blanket and kissed his forhead. "Sweet dreams, angel."

She quietly left the room and went back to the front with everyone else. She sat back down next to Anakin and continued talking.

Later that night, Anakin and Ahsoka stayed in the guest room, which was now the nursery. Anakin and Ahsoka played with Jaden until he got tired and fell back asleep. Ahsoka held him a bit longer. Anakin gently stroked his cheek as he slept.

"He really is beautiful."

"And he's ours. Today has been great. Spending it with him. We're the lucky ones to have a son like him."

"I think he's the lucky one to have parents like us. We love him and do what's best for him. Not a lot of children on Tatooine have that same luck. I know I didn't."

"Anakin, you had your mother. She loved you and did everything for you."

"I didn't mean her. She was great."

"You mean your father."

"If I even had one. It would've been nice to have a father or at least a father figure in my life. I want Jaden to have better than that. I'll always love him and teach him right from wrong. Give him the father he deserves. I want to be the best father I can be to him."

"The fact that you love him and care for him makes you the best father. That's the most you can do and that alone is enough." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to lay him down for the night." She got up and laid him in his crib. Again, he started to whine. She gently stroked his head and sang his song to him again. When she was done and he was asleep, she went back over to Anakin and laid next to him.

"Interesting song. Where did it come from?"

"I made it for him. I think about it when I think of him. I sang it to him eariler and it became his song."

"You'll always sing that to him?"

"Whenever he's upset, mad, or just if he wants to. My voice will be shared with him. And you."

"It is something special. I'm glad you have that magical voice."

"Thanks. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

**I'll ask you again: Should I keep going or end here?**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, readers. It's Barrisoka504. You've decided that this should be the end of Before Secret Life. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as the first. If this is the first story you've read in the Secret Life series, then read Secret Life after this so you know what happens after this is over. Also, After Secret Life will be coming along soon. Hope you'll like it. Bye.

-Jasmine

Also, a new poll is up for Best Drama. Please vote.


End file.
